Unwavering Calm to Sick Fascination
by Dragonflame666
Summary: A normal stable person to a disgusting sociopath. A pass from one side to another. THis is what happened to Ryuugaime Mikado. In other words, he snapped. Character deaths. Violence. Not too violent, but to be safe, rated M.


Looking back, it was bound to happen sometime. To be put under such pressure, one can begin to hate himself more and more, until bam! He snaps. The most sane and kind person to the dangerous person you will encounter. The blinding light shattered by the overwelming darkness.

And this, is exactly what happened to Ryuugaime Mikado. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled the last name wrong. Writing Japanese names in english is hard! :3)

It happened so fast. A slight breeze to a fierce wind, gradually shifting to a furious storm. The realization one does not realize until the very end.

Celty stood across from a shocked Mikado, watching the silent emotions cross his face. Shock to disbelief to sadness, he tried to comprehend his situation.

"I-Is this true? They hid everything?"

Celty lifted her phone.

'Yes.'

He slumped to the ground, onto his knees, his blue eyes staring at the dirty floor in front of him.

"So everyone didn't trust me, huh?"

'You are to realize that everyone has secrets, no?'

"It's not that..."

How dense could he have be?

"Everyone..in the Dollars...could it be I was the one exposing them to newfound danger after all?"

Celty looked at the somewhat broken expression on the boy's usually naive face. Was this a good idea?

'...it is what you think it is. Your opinion, not anyone elses.'

Wrong!

Mikado looked up to the smoky mist where Celty's head should be.

"This could have been prevented if I wouldn't have called on the Dollars. If it never existed in the first place. If I never would've come..no?"

Celty paused.

'..You cannot change fate and destiny. You forget to remember that life and death walk hand in hand. It might've or could've changed depending on your actions. It is too late to regret now.'

"JUST TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH!"

'...probably.'

Dammit!

How naive of him!

A shadow drew across Mikado's face, a dark expression etched instead of the usually happy and kind one. He stood up slowly, picking himself off the floor.

"I am off, Celty. Thanks for the update."

'Where are going?'

"Places."

'I am not letting you do anything reckless!'

"Yeah, well, it's a bit too late now."

'I will not let you!"

She went to pull him back, only to be forcefully pushed off. He turned, bright blue eyes, now dark.

"Move."

And with that, he was gone.

A calm wave to a furious tsusami. A small shower to a pouring rain.

He was the calm before the storm.

10101010101010101010101010101010

He stalked the streets of Ikebukuro, scouring every alley and place he passed. Nothing so far. A shadow passed near him, coming towards his back.

Yellow Scarves. Figures.

He pretended not to notice, continuing on with his 'stroll'. He showed no notice of them, instead ignoring this and moving on.

Not.

Suddenly he was pinned to a wall, the cold stone meeting his back.

"You! You're the Dollar's leader! The wannabe!"

"Yes, and what if I am?"

"Boss said not to harm you, but I don't see why not."

"Is that so?"

A smile grew frighteningly wide on Mikado's face. His dull eyes met the Yellow Scarve's.

"How considerate. You're saying this after pressing me against the wall. Why, your boss should be very disappointed in you!"

"Why you-"

"Enough talk."

He kicked his leg up, right into the man's balls. Taking advantage of the man in pain, he punched the gasping man in the gut, before slamming his foot into the back of the man's head, pressing it into the hard concrete. Picking up the crowbar that the punk had been threatening with, he aimed it for the head.

Bam!

Blood pooled out from the man's crushed skull, as the others stared in disbelief.

"...I'm afraid I can't let you leave here alive. And that you caught me in quite a rotten mood. Anyone else?"

A roar echoed throughout the night as the remaining Yellow Scarves threw themselves at him, to protect pride and honor.

Mikado only smiled a sickening grin.

He sidestepped a slash at his side, grabbing the man's arm. He wrenched it beneath his back, chuckling as bones cracked. The man screamed in agony as he took his crowbar and dug with force into his knee. He fell to the ground, unable to move. Taking his crowbar, he did the same as he did with the other.

The other's stared in horror, before once again, one lunged for him. He swung his leg with force into the man's torso, making him fall with a grunt. In a flash he had his hands around his throat, tightening considerably fast. The man clutched at his hands in desperation, choking all the while. He squeezed tighter, crushing his airway. The man's hands dropped as he breathed once more.

He slowly turned his head around, only to smirk disgustingly.

"Who shall attack me next?"

8899998998989898989898989

You see, one under pressure can easily snap at any moment, when you least expect it. The most calm, stable person to a complete sociopath. Why is it so easy to break, but to not to mend? Both question and answer is far more complicated than it seems.

And the result? A terrifying person with a flaming resolve. A monster.

Not it's not that Mikado wants to kill everyone. No, it's not that. It's not he wants to beat everyone to a pulp. No, his question is nowhere near that.

It's to find the truth.

He wasn't angry with the secrets his friends kept from him. He knew they had reasons to hide them.

He was furious with the world and himself.

Why did the world come to a conclusion on it's own? Did HE himself ever say to start a war? Did he send out threats? He hated the way everyone would listen to anyone, even the person behind the mask was someone completely different. Someone else.

HE HATED IT.

It drove him crazy just thinking about it. How did everything get so out of turn? So...so fucked up? Why did he come to such a corrupt place? He should have at least considered the dangers of making the Dollars. Why didn't he do anything to stop it? Why was he letting everyone get hurt?

Why, Why, WHY?!

And so he decided he would find it. The truth every person had. He would get it out of them, even if he had to beat it out of them. Then he would go to the few people around him, and do the same. He NEEDED to know.

Little did he know that the result would later become a sick fascination. A disgusting obsession. His own little game.

Someone frightening and dangerous he would become. A totally different person.

A monster in the flesh itself.

7878787878787878787878787878787878

And that's a wrap! I'm going to warn you, this will have quite a few character deaths. Now when they die, don't get me wrong, it's not because I hate them. No, it's quite the opposite. Far from it. Fuck, it's love. So even I will feel sad writing it.

For those who enjoyed, the little review button is just waiting for you to answer it's call.

Don't deny the whispers.

Lol, bye!


End file.
